


All or Nothing

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Character, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a generally shy, awkward, can't-even-get-his-coffee-order-out-without-saying-um kind of guy. Gavin is a generally outgoing, hyperactive, I-act-really-stupid-sometimes-just-to-be-cute kind of guy. They couldn't be more opposite, to be honest. Even in sexuality, Ray is pansexual and Gavin is asexual. The two of them are now college dorm-mates, and now, it's time to see them off on their new adventures.~</p><p>College/University Alternative Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Just the Prologue

“Man, this burrito’s so good I could fuck it.” Ray purred happily as he took another bite out of the Hispanic delicacy.

“Dude, I know you’re pansexual and all, but don’t go fucking food.” Ryan joked before taking a bite out of his taco.

Ray used his right hand to slap his older companion in the chest. The brown-haired man yelped in false surprise and tumbled over on his side against the fountain’s cobblestone outline acting as if he were actually hurt. A sly smile spread across Ryan’s face and Ray stuck his middle finger out at him.

“You know, we’re right by a fountain, I can push you in, and your boxers can be even wetter than they already are as you’re looking at me.” The dark-eyed boy taunted, sitting up straighter, and putting his hand underneath his chin as he batted his eyelashes.

“Oh, yeah, totally, because I totally don’t have a girlfriend.” The blue-eyed boy murmured as he lifted himself into a sitting position and rolling his eyes at his younger friend.

Ray greatly loved Ryan, in the highest mannerism of love a best friend could get, that’s how much the Puerto Rican loved him. And it saddened him that he was not accepted into the same college as himself, but at least both colleges were located in the same town-city-thing. Ray was never entirely sure what to call Abilene, Texas.

The light-skinned Hispanic was just now a freshman in college at Hardin & Simmons. He had just graduated from Cooper High School. Ray was glad to have finally gotten out of high school. Sure, he had his circle of friends that he enjoyed seeing and sure, he enjoyed being in band and fucking around in other sections. But from everything his American companion had described to him about his first year of college, Ray just had feeling that he was going to truly enjoy college. And he’d make even more friends, because not every single one of his companions had gone to the same college. Kerry was with him and so was Lindsay, but people like Gus and Burnie had gone to colleges like Baylor University and Texas Tech. Educational facilities that were a little farther away from home.

 Ray really did hope that he made some friends, or even meet a nice girl or guy. No one knows its college and the closest thing to the real world without paying bills besides the cellphone one. Anything and everything could happen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You don’t even speak English! You speak Gavin and it sucks! You're so fucking annoying! You prick!” Michael shouted as he slammed down the Xbox controller, jumped up onto his knees on the couch, and began to lightly wail on the younger brown-haired boy.

“Hey, hey, be careful with the hair, you minge!” Gavin squeaked as he felt fingers begin to ruffle his perfectly executed side fringe style.

“Why? It was already fucked up in the first place; because for some goddamn reason you’re so retarded you don’t even know how to run a brush through your weave! If you’re gonna have one you have to at least make it look nice!” the redheaded boy yelled once more before landing one finally light punch on his friend’s shoulder and the brown-haired boy used this break for breath to his advantage. Gavin threw himself onto Michael. His knees digging slightly into the other’s thighs; his hands are clasped around wrists that are keeping hands away from his throat. Laughter accompanied the calling of random insults filled the room.

“Gavin get off of my thighs, that hurts, holy fuck!” The brown-eyed boy cried out as he felt the younger one’s bony knees digging deep into his thighs. Gavin allowed his legs to slip in between his companion’s which are sprawled out in two different directions. Their crotches were close together, except Gavin held himself up as he lightly planted his hands on Michael’s chest to make sure that his crotch remained a good centimeter or two above his friend’s. Suddenly, a gasp escaped pink lips.

“Gavin David Free if you do not get off of me right now, this is going to get extremely awkward!” and with that the British boy indeed launched himself off of the American and onto the arm of the couch. He watched as Michael’s cheeks grew as red as his curls before he sat up and then stood up to start adjusting his jeans. Oh. Oh! This realization caused a half-nervous-half-not-so-nervous laugh to erupt from the younger one’s throat.

“Don’t fucking laugh, it’s not funny. You know, for someone who’s asexual, you’re real fucking flirty.” Michael hissed, his cheeks still as red as cherries.

“No, no, I didn’t mean for that to be rudely, I mean. Everyone gets boners when they’re around someone they like, and –

“I’ve said this before, I don’t like you. I just think you’re cute, but I don’t like you. I just love you as much as you can love a best friend.” Michael murmured calmly, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest.

“Right, right, well anyway. I’m sorry for being so flirty, but need I remind you. I can be as flirty as I like, I just won’t go as far as to shoving my penis into a vagnia. Or having a penis shoved up my asshole.” Gavin apologized while jokingly slightly.

“It’s okay, bud.” The redhead sighed as he playfully ruffled the brunet’s hair.

“Hey! The hair’s messed up enough!” The hazel-eyed boy yelped as he used his hand to flatten down the pieces that were stuck up. Michael smiled at him and began walking towards the stairs that lead to their bedrooms.

“Come on, Gav, we need to go pack up things for tomorrow.” he told him before rushing up the stairs; his sock-covered feet making slight thudding noises on the carpeted case. Gavin quickly followed his friend up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Gavin Free and Michael Jones were current high school graduates from Wylie High School. The two of them were attending the same college, Hardin & Simmons University, just as they had attended the same high school, and just as they attended the same middle school, Madison Middle School. Gavin was this weird, British kid that had been adopted by the Ramseys, Geoff, Griffon, and their little girl, Millicent or Millie. Michael and Gavin were paired for a project; after learning they both liked a lot of the same things, they became best friends. Then Gavin was introduced to Michael’s small group of friends, and things went on from there. Michael had led a pretty normal life until about ninth grade when he figured out that he was into guys as well as into girls. And when he came out to his very Christian parents, they kicked him out. Of course, this was not an entirely huge problem as the Ramseys took him immediately. It’s just every now and then; the redheaded boy would have a bad day and get angry, because of his parents and how they treated him. But everyone understood and comforted him when he wanted or sometimes needed without wanting or knowing.

On the point of sexuality, Gavin was indeed asexual and he was open to either being with a girl or guy. Simply because he didn’t know which he leaned towards or if he liked both; therefore he allowed himself to be open to any opportunity of dating a boy. Geoff and Griffon were supportive of this just as always.

The eighteen-year-old and the seventeen-year-old packed and talked to one another. Double-checked that everything they wanted was stuffed away. Then they lay on their beds talking some more while The Big Bang Theory played quietly in the background. And soon enough, lights snores and the sound of the television were the only things left. Besides warm, excited thoughts about the following day.


	2. All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

“Man, I wonder if I can paint these fucking walls, but at least it’s better than our New York apartment.” Ray murmured as he set the third and final box of his things beside the bed he claimed to be his.

“You’re damn right, son, damn straight.” His father agreed with him, and the two of them laughed lightly while his mother rolled her eyes at the two of them.

“Well, you know, you could always stay at home and then we could drive you here for your classes.” His mother pointed out.

“You know what, I’ll just find an artistic friend who can draw me nice pictures to cover the wall with.” The young Puerto Rican commented. His mother shook her head at her song before reaching up to give him one last kiss on the cheek.

“Now that you have all your things here, we obviously trust you to put all of it away. Hope that your roommate isn’t a clean freak.” she pointed out.

“Uh-huh, yeah, you two can be gone now. Go have sex as loudly as possible; I don’t know what you guys do when I’m not there, but bye now!” he dismissed his parents and began to open up the boxes to begin sorting things. Footsteps were heard shuffling out of the room, and then the door closed.

Ray began with his clothes. There was a small closet on a wall that was pushed outwards a bit; of course it did not look like it from the outside as there was a wall leveled with the door indicating the stop of the closet. He had everything hung on clothes hangers. Even his jeans and shorts were on hangers. Ray pushed all of his stuff to the left of the closet, figuring he’d give his roommate the right side. He placed his running shoes, his newer pair of converse, and his marching shoes on the same side on the floor. When he turned around, he slowly closed the closet doors on himself, and giggled.

“Hey, look, I’m in the closet again!” he snickered to himself, before opening the doors to let himself out and then began to make his bed.

In truth, Ray never really been in the closet about his pansexuality situation; he just told people he liked everything about humans. It didn’t really matter to him. Some claimed it wasn’t a real sexuality that it was just another word for bisexual, but he knew it wasn’t and Ray was never one to argue. And even though he had never been in the closet, the joke was still funny somehow.

From another box that included his pillow and his duvet, he dug out his blue and gray striped duvet and his blue under sheet. Now, he had never really put one of these things on his bed. But it was time to learn now.

The black-haired young man stood on top of his plain white bed, and for a moment he was tempted to start bouncing on it, but he had a task on hand that needed to be dealt with. He grabbed the under sheet, unfolded it, held one side of it, and threw it. This allowed the sheet to gently settle somewhat nicely on the bed. Ray jumped off the bed and began tucking in the sheets, knowing that’s how Mrs. Narvaez did so. Then he grabbed his duvet. He grabbed the end side of it; allowed the rest of it to lie on the bed.

“And jump!” he instructed to himself as he launched himself while holding the other side still. He landed perfectly at the end of the bed.

“Um, mate, I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to put the duvet on your bed.” an unfamiliar voice interrupted the silence in the room, and caused Ray to flinch in surprise. He lifted up his head to see two boys standing on the other side of the room. How had he not heard the door open or their footsteps?

One of the boys had messy brunet hair that was cut into a side fringe style. He had a rather large nose, but above his nose he had a set of hazel eyes. Pretty hazel eyes, Ray concluded. He had a large amount of stumble around his face that was dark brown. His skin was tanned nicely. He looked to be between the height of 5’9 and six foot. He wore a tight dark blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and converse that were decorated, one looked to be the British flag and the other looked to be the American flag.

The boy who stood next to him was considerably shorter than him. With red curls for hair and some were tucked away beneath a beanie. He had glasses that helped his light brown eyes to see. His skin tone was pale, the palest of the three in the room. He wore dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and vans.

Both boys carried boxes, but only one of them was moving in with him. And now, it was time to find out which.

“Didn’t mean to frighten you there,” the brunet told him as he set down the box of stuff on the other bed. He walked over to Ray and held out his hand.

“I’m Gavin, and that’s my buddy, Michael, but I’m going to be your roommate.” he introduced himself with a wide grin and British accent. Oh God, Ray thought, was this guy about to be a total dick like people stereotyped British people to be?

With a slightly shaking hand he placed his hand in Gavin’s and the two of them shook hands for a moment before Ray gathered enough courage to introduce himself as well.

“I’m Ray; it’s nice to meet you, Gavin.” the dark-haired young man murmured, his gaze shifted from his proclaimed roommate’s face to his suddenly very interesting duvet.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Ray; now, let me help you with your bed.” the hazel-eyed boy suggested as he stood at the end of the bed.

“Now, you go grab that side and we’ll situate this thing, yeah?” the question was not one to answer, but Ray nodded anyway and did as he was told. Alright, so maybe he was not a dick like British people were made out to be.

“Gavin!” the redheaded boy shouted; Ray resisted the urge to look up as well, knowing that if Michael was mouthing something to the British boy he wouldn’t want him seeing.

“Oh, please, Michael, I haven’t even started!” Gavin purred, the Puerto Rican felt his hazel gaze burning and he timidly looked up to connect dark brown with brown-green. Ray watched as Gavin bit down slightly on his lower lip before winking. Pupils grew wide in shock and pink lips opened a bit in surprise; laughter filled the air. Was his roommate homosexual? Or just one of those guys who likes to mess with his guy friends? Or was he pansexual like Ray himself? These were obviously questions needed to be answered later. There was a silence for a moment as they fixed the bed, but the Brit soon broke that.

“So, Ray, what do you think about having a television in here with an Xbox?” Gavin wondered as he looked at something on his cell phone before beginning to take things out of his box of stuff, which included multiple Xbox games.

“Uh, that sounds great, actually,” Ray agreed with a smile, and Gavin returned this grin.

“Great, because Geoff’s bringing the television now.” the brunet informed him, and he began to drag out his comforter and sheet. The dark-brunet saw this and walked over to the British boy to begin helping him set up his own bed. Returning the favor previously performed.

This boy was a weird one, Ray concluded. But then again he was not exactly normal and none of his friends were exactly normal. So, he could say he quite liked weird. So, he could say he quite liked Gavin.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the still wide open door. Three heads that were busy setting away items into specific places and such turned to see a man with brown hair, a brown mustache, bright blue eyes, tattoo sleeves, and in his arms was indeed a small flat-screened television.

“Hello boys,” the unfamiliar-man-to-Ray-alone greeted them as he stepped inside the dorm room.

“Hey, Geoff,” Michael and Gavin greeted him in unison.

“Where do you want me to set this thing, Gavin?” Geoff wondered, clearly getting tired of carrying around the television.

“On those boxes next to the closet.” Oh, Ray thought to himself, that’s why he started to set the empty boxes there. It was to act like a dresser. As immensely stupid as it seemed before, it was actually a smart idea. Ray watched unconsciously as Geoff set the television down on the boxes that held it up perfectly.

“I hope you don’t mind, Ray, I figured Netflix would be enough for us if we ever wanted to watch a movie rather than dragging a whole bunch of wires in here to have a CD player all that.” Gavin explained.

“Netflix is good,” Ray murmured with a small smile, he watched from the corner of his eye as the tall man turned to face him.

“Ah, so, you’re Gavin’s roommate. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Geoff, their sort-of dad.” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for Ray to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Geoff, I’m Ray.” he murmured in response before placing his hand in Geoff’s and the two of them shook hands for a moment. His dark brown gaze shifted from the floor to bright blue eyes, but mainly was kept on the floor. This was a problem not easily fixed.

Sure around friends and family, Ray was a lively person. And he recognized this, and since middle school he had gotten a lot better about being so shy. But keeping eye contact with a stranger he struggled with a bit. He was not even sure how he landed a job at GameStop, because of this issue. And things like public speaking and being the first to introduce himself to someone were things he definitely needed to work on as well. He hoped that happened somewhere around the time of now and when he graduated from college.

“Now, I’m going to let you in on a bit of information.” Geoff began putting his arm around Ray, the sudden contact surprised him, but he allowed it. Clearly this man was just trying to make him feel more comfortable, and Ray appreciated that.

“As gay as this is going to sound, if Gavin starts to annoy you don’t hit him. Tickle him, yeah, I know gay right? But he’s a bit gay. It just works better than beating him up though, trust me.” The brown-haired man told him. Ray turned his head to look at Gavin whose tips of his ears had turned red, he laughed lightly along with Michael.

“I’m gonna get you later, Geoff.” Gavin swore, not bothering to look up from connecting the Xbox to the television.

“Now, Michael, he’s as short as his temper. But he can still be an incredible softy. And is a cuddler in bed, but luckily you might not have to deal with that.” he admitted, and Ray continued to laugh lightly as it was now Michael’s turn to be embarrassed.

“You’re fucking asshole,” he hissed before walking out of the room to either go to his own dorm or to later return after his dramatic exit.

“That’s what I meant, but I ought to get going too. I kind of sort of left Millie home alone, so, I’ll see you two later!” Geoff stated before following Michael’s path out the door.

“Ya mind if I close this door now? I’m kind of done with visitors today.” Gavin pointed out as he stood to his feet.

“Yeah, I agree.” Ray murmured as he set away more of his things, before then laying down on his bed on his back and watched as Gavin shut the door before continuing to set up the television.

“So, Ray, what’s your favorite Xbox game?” Gavin wondered as he finished.

“It’s got to be GTA four,” Ray informed him, and he listened at the sound of a CD box being opened.

“Well then, care to play?” his roommate asked; Ray reopened his eyes and looked at the young British man holding two controllers with that same wide grin on his face.

“Definitely,” he answered, as he caught an Xbox controller that was thrown at him.

Yeah, the Puerto Rican thought to himself, this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload two chapters tonight, but then I went swimming. And my computer shut down, and I didn't save the other chapter. And now, I'm really tired. But I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow for sure!~


	3. You're a Canary, I'm a Coalmine

**_Lindsay (3:45 p.m.): Bitch, are you in your dorm room and what number is it?!_ **

Ray looked away from Minecraft for a moment to look down at his iPhone’s screen. _“Ya mind if I close this door now? I’m kind of done with visitors today.”_ is what ran through his mind as circuits connected in his mind and he knew if he told her what his room number was she’d soon pop up into the room like a wizard. But he couldn’t tell Lindsay no, it was never a good idea to tell Lindsay no. He glanced from his phone to his new companion.

“Ray, what the fuck are you doing? You’re just standing – why do you keep looking from me to your phone?” the British voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry, but uh-just my friend wants to come by. But I know you – uh – didn’t want any more company today. I could tell her no, but just…” Ray murmured his gaze shifted permanently to the floor.

Gavin noticed the return of the nervous behavior; the corner of his lips upturned into a small kind smile before.

“It’s okay, your friend can come visit. I wouldn’t mind a bit of human interaction. Does she like video games too? Maybe I can invite Michael over and we can all play, I’ve got several controllers.” he suggested, trying to make the dark-haired boy feel better.

Ray lifted his gaze from where it was locked on the floor and he looked at the British boy’s face to see him giving him a wide cheeky grin which he returned.

“That actually sounds pretty fun, I say let’s play.” Ray commented before setting down his controller and began texting back his redheaded companion.

**_Ray (3:50 p.m.): Room 204, whore_ **

**_Lindsay (3:50 p.m.): Yes! Incoming redhead and her roommate! Make sure to clean yourself up after jacking off, skank_ **

The Puerto Rican rolled his eyes before turning back to his character on Minecraft, with just enough time to notice that Gavin’s character was walking up to him with a stone pickaxe. Ray made his character pull out his iron sword and he immediately killed the brunet. Who in response began to make odd noises that made laughter bubble from the dark brunet’s throat.

Not long there were knocks on the door. The hazel-eyed boy quickly jumped up and rushed towards the door. Outside the room were exactly four people. Two companions and two strangers, but soon to be companions they all assumed. The four people toppled into the room after being greeted by Gavin. The three unknowns were greeted with politeness; Michael was greeted with a light slap to the face that was replied with a real slap to the face for Gavin.

“Ray, your roommate has the biggest nose ever!” Lindsay shouted which caused the others to roar with laughter while Gavin just scoffed about with a slight smile on his face.

The dark-haired boy looked at the two newcomers and began to analyze their appearances.

The girl who stood next to Lindsay had light brown hair that was long and curled. She had an incredibly sweet looking face. Her eyes were dark nearly black like his own. She had a light skin tone just like everyone else within the room, except Gavin who was tanned the most. The brown-haired girl wore a pretty white strapless dress with white toms.

The boy who stood next to Michael had auburn colored curls that were tucked into a beanie like Michael’s were. Except his curls were not as unruly as Michael’s they were neater, but still looked incredibly soft to the touch. He also had the prettiest blue eyes Ray had ever seen. His skin tone was the lightest out of all of them. The boy was rather short as well, and had to stand no more than five feet two inches. He wore vans t-shirt tucked into black skinny jeans and he wore shoes identical to Ray’s own pair.

 _God he is really cute,_ Ray thought to himself as he watched the boy’s lips upturn into a smile. The auburn-haired boy stuck out his hand to the dark-haired other.

“Hello, I’m Blakely.” his voice was loud, but gentle. It sounded a lot like Kellin Quinn’s voice, but a bit deeper. Ray felt his heart quicken a bit and for a quick moment he thought, _Oh God, voice please don’t do the thing_.

Ray stuck out his own hand and placed it in Blakely’s, the gesture sent Ray’s heart pounding at a rate it should not have. He knows the guy’s name, that’s it! The guy could be a complete sociopath. He should not be having silly reactions like this. With a clearer mind, he spoke.

“Hi, I’m Ray.”

 _Ah, shit,_ he thought to himself as he heard his voice rise and squeak at the very end as he said his name. It did the thing, and Ray watched with wide eyes as he waited for Blakely to react to his change in voice. The redheaded boy giggled and his smile grew sweeter. And the Puerto Rican swore to God that he would melt then and there.

“Ray! Quit bloody holding hands with Blakely and let’s play!” Gavin shouted from where he sat on his bed as he was attempting to set up spilt screen. Ray rolled his eyes, but his false annoyance slipped away as Blakely’s hand from his grasp did the same. The dark-haired boy watched as the boy plopped down onto his bed and grabbed the controller.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Ray hissed playfully as he plopped down on the bed beside the blue-eyed boy and attempted to grab it from him, but Blakely held it his arm out over the edge of the bed. Without much thinking, Ray placed himself on top of the smaller boy, moved himself so that his arm reached out across Blakely’s, and grabbed the controller. Suddenly, he felt Blakely’s hips buck against his and he gasped as he pushed himself off of the other boy. Ray stared wildly at the auburn-haired boy who merely gave him a wide smile before winking with his left eye. He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart beat quicken once more.

 _Goddamn, this guy knows what he’s doing, doesn’t_ _he?_ ,Ray wondered.

“Ray, you and Blakely have known each other for like ten minutes and the sexual tension is like already through the roof. It’s like how you and Courtney were.” Lindsay pointed out from where she sat on the floor next to Michael. This statement brought Ray out of his thoughts; he glanced lividly from Lindsay to Blakely who was currently looking at him with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Ooh, Courtney? Who’s Courtney?” Blakely questioned, as he rolled over on to his stomach; his hands supporting his chin and his right leg kicked upwards.

“Shut up Lindsay!” Ray ordered, but he knew the story was about to be explained anyways.

“Well, you see, during freshman year this older sophomore girl took a real liking to our buddy here. And like they never, ever, ever dated, but goddamn was the sexual tension fucking high. Like they’d even make out and stuff on the band bus, but never ever did they date. And it was really goddamn annoying, but ya know, I’m not gonna judge. We’ve all done that on the band bus, it’s a thing.” the redheaded girl explained.

“Ooh, I see.” Blakely purred, he turned back over on his back and leaned forward closer to Ray.

“So, you’re one of those guys huh?” he added and it was as if one could hear the sly smile on his face. It made Ray’s cheeks heat up once more and more intensely. Oh how he wanted to join in with Blakely’s little fun game, but oh how he was just so awkward. So, incredibly ridiculously awkward, if he tried to say something in the same tone as the auburn-haired boy it would come out in squeaks and stutters. It would be horrible, Ray concluded.

“Hey, uh, you know, you and I could have some sexual tension too.” Michael’s statement towards Lindsay interrupted the silence.

“How about no,” Lindsay murmured, but the smile was evident in her voice; with that she made her character attack Michael’s which caused him to shout profanity.

Ray glanced from the two on the floor and then back up at Blakely who gave him a sweet smile. A smile that looked like it had an apology hinted in it. The dark-haired boy watched as the blue-eyed boy lay back down on his stomach, his gaze focused upon the television. Ray inwardly sighed before grabbing the controller and lying on his stomach beside Blakely as he began to play the game.

Why couldn’t he be more confident?


End file.
